omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leticia Draculea
Character Synopsis Leticia Draculea (レティシア ドラクレア, Retishia Dorakurea) is a pure blooded vampire, one of the rarest to exist, and former Demon Lord, and is currently serving as the maid of the No Names community. Leticia has long blonde hair with curls at the ends. Tied by a ribbon in the form of a huge black bow, it is also bestowed with a function besides the obvious of holding the hair in place. Her blonde bangs covers her forehead and also frames her petite face. Pale skin and red eyes, typical of a vampire, Leticia is considerably short, barely above the level of Black Rabbit's chest. Leticia's outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. Leticia can also take on another, taller and more mature form that turns her into a true and pure blooded vampire, as seen in Episode 7, when she saves Asuka from hordes of rats. This form, however, requires Leticia to remove her ribbon; therefore, the ribbon acts as the device which seals her into that child-like form. The ribbon was a gift from Eurydice so Leticia could change into a smaller form. Leticia is a quiet and reserved girl, preferring to go with the flow rather than assert herself. Leticia is someone who can make decisions calmly. She is normally soft spoken when in her younger form, but in her older form she is more outspoken and shows her emotions more clearly. She is quite prideful in her status as a vampire and former Demon Lord, though was willing to discard everything for the sake of her friends. Leticia cares greatly for her community and wants nothing but the best for the current members, highlighted when she gave up her Gift of Divinity to get the chance of seeing her community again to persuade them to disband. The course that she believed to be the most appropriate and safest for them to continue surviving. Once rescued Leticia showed her gratitude by accepting the offer to become a maid with great interest, though this might have also come from her adoration for Carla. Leticia seemed to be serious when it came to Baron La Croix's perversion every time that she warns others. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: '''Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? '''Name: '''Leticia Draculea. Also known as: Knight of Little Garden, Draculea Demon Lord, Overall Floor Master (Formerly), Leti-hime (By Carla), Sister Highness (By Lamia) '''Age: '''1000+ (In her pre-teens physically) '''Gender: '''Female '''Classification: '''Demon Lord, Vampire, Maid of the Name Community '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Shadow Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Flight, Nature Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform herself into an adult version of herself by taking off the ribbon on her hair. Can also turn others into vampires and monsters), Summoning (Can summon her lance at will. Can also summon the Huge Dragon with Sun Authority: Ophiuchus), Fusionism (Can fuse with the Huge Dragon to form the Solar Dragon), Chain Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Fought against Azi Dahaka and cut off his Dragon Shadow, albeit barely. Managed to briefly restrain Azi Dahaka) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Izayoi and Azi Dahaka) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Survived brutal assaults from Azi Dahaka, but was rendered unconscious) Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: 'Extended melee range to hundreds of kilometers with weapons from her shadow, Stellar to Multiversal+ with the Huge Dragon and the Solar Dragon) 'Intelligence: '''Extremely High '''Weaknesses: '''As a vampire, sunlight weakens Leticia. If she were to leave Little Garden Leticia would no longer be able to go outside during the daytime as the veils shield the full intensity of the sunlight. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Her lance, Sun Authority: Ophiuchus, Her ribbon that keeps her in her child-like form when worn. Notable Attacks/Techniques: No longer having Divinity or her Lord of Vampire Gift, Leticia only retains powers of a pure-blooded vampire. And as a pure-blooded vampire, she can control darkness and is able to Gift others with the Gift of Vampirism, allowing a person to become a Demonic Species. However she still retains the overall weakness of the vampire race, that being the sun's rays. If she were to leave Little Garden Leticia would no longer be able to go outside during the daytime as the veils shield the full intensity of the sunlight. After the event of Volume 4, Leticia finally got her own power back and now she held the repaired Gift of Dragon's Shadow. Leticia possesses a strength that surpasses most humans and a combat ability that has been honed for over one thousand years. As the princess of the Vampire Clan she was to be groomed for combat and serve her duties as a of Little Garden, hence she is skilled in swordsmanship and utilizing a lance. * of Vampire - Details are unknown, but the Lord of Vampire is a Gift that contained a portion of Leticia's soul. A special Gift would not transfer her consent, but it was shown that her power could control darkness and in early episode she was able to control the roots of a vampiric tree, create powerful gust of wind, form angel-like wings behind her back, summon her lance at will, and even grant the Gift of Beastification to others. * Dragon's Portrait - Vampires do not posses shadows, but Leticia is a special case by receiving the position of Knight after reaching the system tree. The shadow came from the belief of the dragon. This Gift utilizes the shadow Leticia now possesses to materialize numerous blades in the forms of spears or lances. The shadows can join together to form a large Dragon Jaw as well. It has been revealed in Volume 4 that when Leticia possessed Divinity and fought Gry and Izayoi, her Dragon's Shadow could create infinite weapons and shoot endless shadow spears, even Izayoi struggled to repel them all with only a trident. The clash between both sides used weapons that could pierce through mountains and rivers. A shadow blade from her Gift can easily cut through steel and move faster than sound, as seen in Volume 6 when she warned Pest and Shirayuki. In Volume 11 her Spiritual Power got increased, making her able to cut off the Dragon's Shadow of Azi Dahaka by her own. The heavy impact from her Shadow even affected a little on Azi Dahaka. Although that it was not enough to deal damage on him and her Dragon's Shadow still inferior to Azi Dahaka's. * Sun Authority: Ophiuchus: A Sun Authority with the power of Thirteenth Zodiac, Ophiuchus's constellation. This is the Sun Authority that Shiroyasha gave to her and one of the trumpcard to against Azi Dahaka. This Sun Authority was first mentioned in Volume 4, when the Huge Dragon appeared, as explained by Leticia that in order to summon a strongest species to Little Garden required the Authority of the stars and a certain level of competence. Leticia possessed both Ophiuchus's Sun Authority and a body born from the pure-blooded dragon. Hence with those two conditions the Huge Dragon could be summoned. ** Solar Dragon: '''In Volume 11, during the fight against Azi Dahaka, sing a staff with weaving two-headed snake, symbolizing the "OOhiuchus" constellation, Leticia summoned the Huge Dragon again and merged with it, became the golden Solar Dragon. The Solar Dragon is personification of the remnant human civilization —— the embodiment of the Zodiac which has a huge body closes the whole sky and flying in an orbit of the sun. Born from within humanity heritage, its existence is the cosmology of humanity themselves. Leticia also can compress the gigantic Solar Dragon's body and turn into the chains which have the mass equivalent with a star. She used this to bind Azi Dahaka for a while in order to Black Rabbitthrown the Spear of Indra at him. However Azi easily tore apart the seal and turned Leticia again into human form, leaving her unconscious. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Female Characters Category:Loli Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Anti-Villian Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Queens Category:Tier 2